The Ghost of You
by ss6445
Summary: I learned now that the body can live without the heart But it is a painful task to completely separate from it. song fic frm mcr ghost of you [sakusasu] R


this is my first fan fic please review and tell me wat you think

disclaimer- i do not own mcr nor do i own naruto

'blah blah'(single quotes& underlined) things written to Tsunade or Naruto (mainly naruto)  
blah blah (normal text) thoughts/dialogue  
_blah blah _(italics)song lyrics

* * *

_**"The Ghost Of You"**_

_I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died, we'd be together_

Sakura POV

I told you once…  
Before you left  
That I would do anything for you  
And I gave you my heart…..  
ALL of me

I learned now that the body can live without the heart  
But it is a painful task to completely separate from it

Me  
The weak one on team 7 is now a jounin…  
Would you be amazed?  
Would you take a moment to look my way?  
I doubt it…but than again I don't care anymore  
After all I did cut all connections to my heart  
I suppose I'm now the human ice cube  
Instead of you, I guess Sai wasn't your only replacement

The Hokage told me that she would like me to participate in an S-rank mission  
Who am I to say no to a mission? Any mission no matter the dangers  
I accepted and I dearly hope this one will be the last  
Because then I might see you, that is…  
If the rumors are true…

* * *

_I can't always just forget her  
But she could try_

Sasuke POV

How long has is been since I've seen Konoha?  
Many years is all I know  
Briefly I wonder about my so called friends  
What would have happened if I stayed?  
Would I be with Sakura?  
She is the only reason why I regret leaving that pathetic village

Hn  
I suppose she has moved on by now, or at least I can hope  
For I think I can only accomplish this one mission,  
It's my destiny to kill him,  
My last wish will be to make sure he goes to hell with me

* * *

_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see_

Sakura POV

This mission…  
It's far away from home, in the middle of nowhere  
I hope Naruto can forgive me  
I didn't tell him that I'm leaving  
Or that I probably won't make it back  
I have some chakra left to heal myself  
But why do that?  
The most important thing is that mission is complete  
For the last jutsu I do  
I call upon Tomoe my favorite summon  
I give her two scrolls for Tsunade and  
And I give her another scroll for Naruto…

With a poof she is gone…  
My eyelids are becoming heavy  
So this is the end…  
How peaceful  
The pain is starting to numb  
All my pain…

'Thank you'  


* * *

_You are  
Never coming home_

Tsunade POV

WHAT!!!!!!!  
She couldn't  
She wouldn't  
But she is or did…  
I knew that I shouldn't have sent her alone  
But if I did that she would think I think of her as weak

As the scroll falls to the floor Shizune can see the beginning of the letter that is causing Tsunade so much pain

'I'm so sorry shishou'

* * *

_Never coming home_

Naruto POV  
Sakura-chan why?!?!?!?!

The scroll is now left forgotten on the counter as Naruto runs out the door

* * *

_Could I? Should I?_

Hinata POV

I pick up the scroll Naruto left  
It's from Sakura  
I can tell by the handwriting  
And there is blood on it  
I can tell that its still 'fresh'  
So I suppose I can understand why he left

He has always loved her  
And in a sense I can't compete with her  
But I don't want to  
He loves her as a sister  
She is like a part of him  
Someone to share the pain when a certain raven haired boy left and caused so much trouble  
They are really close  
I'm not allowed to be jealous that she interrupted us during our date

As I start to read I immediately feel guilty  
Now Naruto will have another part of his heart forcibly ripped out from him  
And I guess I'm going to be one of the few who still can warm it  
Now the question is am I allowed to go after Naruto?  
Could I be strong enough to help him?  
Should I run after him, although he'll probably want to be alone?  
Instead I walk to the Hokage's office to inform her that Naruto has left

I hate myself sometimes  
I'm such a coward  
I can't even help the person I love the most  
I don't deserve him…

'Naruto if you never forgive me I understand  
But first please read this so at least when you hate me you can truly see how my mind works then you can hate me…  
The real me  
The me that is always hidden behind this façade  
The me that has always been locked up  
The me that is…'

* * *

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

Naruto POV

Sakura…  
You could have told me that you were hurting this much  
Why did you always push away everyone who tried to help you?  
And now you tell me everything  
I don't have time to read it now!  
Damn you Sakura!  
You knew this was going to be your last mission  
Or did you always bring that scroll around waiting…  
Most off why didn't you tell me that you were going on a mission?

Sakura…  
The tears are burning my eyes and making my vision blurry  
But I refuse to stop  
I will find you  
I won't allow you to die alone  
No one deserves that  
Even that bastard who caused you all that pain  
Sasuke…

'Hiding from everyone  
The me that is now heartless  
Naruto I think that you are the only true friend I have left  
Yes yes I know that Hinata, Ino, Lee, and everyone else was there  
BUT  
You are the only one who could relate  
Isolation…  
Alienation…  
We both know the meaning of this word  
The question is do we isolate ourselves?  
Or do others do it to us?'

* * *

_And all the smiles that are ever _

Sasuke POV

DAMN!!!!  
Why can't I get you out of my head?  
Why is it that whenever you appear you are either in tears or smiling  
Except this time  
This time you are alone both smiling and crying in great pain  
Did I cause you this pain?  
Maybe some  
But I see blood  
And I would never hurt you physically  
I've already done enough damage emotionally and mentally

But I never hope to see that smile on your face  
A look of everything  
Forgiveness  
Defeat  
A love long forgotten  
A shadow of the brilliant smile that you once had…

* * *

_ever..._

Kakashi POV

Why did I decide to be a sensei?  
The kids rarely listen to you  
They don't give you the respect you want  
Or when they do listen to you the concept is lost in translation

The Hokage recently told me that Sakura…  
As I stand by the memorial  
I can't help but think about the main reason why I'll never teach again  
These kids can die too easily  
And the only thing you get in return is an empty space that they use to fill  
More memories to dwell upon when their name is added to the list of heroes  
To haunt me

The gifts  
The voices  
Past mistakes  
And smiles  
Right Obito  
Rin  
Asuma  
Sakura…

'I guess it depends on the situation  
You were alienated by others  
While I did it to myself  
But you are the one who can relate the most  
Although Sasuke would be really the one who could understand me the best ne?  
The isolated himself and left us  
He left all of his ties behind in Konoha  
Leaving behind team 7  
His friends  
Comrades  
Taking the only things he deemed necessary  
Kunais, shurikens, exploding tags, etc  
And he unwillingly took another possession

My heart…'

* * *

_Ever_

Ino POV

My friendAnd one of your first  
You used to look up to me

We used to get along so well  
We used to pick flowers  
Sleepover  
Tell each other secrets  
Talk

Together  
Together we used to do this all Sakura  
What happened to our friendship?

Right  
He came  
Sasuke  
The cutest kid or at least that's what we all thought then and now  
I wished I told you before  
I only liked him because of his looks  
That's all

I knew from the moment I saw the two of you together in the chunin exams in the forest of death,  
Hell even before at that at the very beginning with that genjutsu hoax  
You looked sad, a faraway look in you eyes  
But he was the one who cheered you up  
And when you weren't looking  
HE smiled  
Yes the ice-cube smiled because  
HE was able to cheer you up

Sakura  
My friend  
No my sister  
I know that I wouldn't have been much help  
BUT you could have told me what was bothering you  
I don't care about the damn competition we had over him  
You were more important to me  
But I couldn't say that you know I'm stubborn,  
Duh thus the nickname pig

Why Sakura did you always hide behind that smile  
You might have been able to fool others but not me  
I've known you for to long  
Seen you sad before

See I can understand you partially  
It's better than hiding all your feelings from everyone  
I miss you

But then again when faced with a decision of you or Shikumaru  
We both know who I would choose  
So I guess that I wouldn't have understood you since he is not gone away…  
But I could have tried to ease the pain a bit  
I can imagine the pain that you went through  
Maybe…

Since I couldn't help you  
All I can wish, pray for is your

Forgiveness for not being a good friend  
Peace that you defeated your inner demons  
Happiness that you finally found your place where you belong  
Love that he waited for you and before you go your separate ways again that you got to see him one more time  
Safe passage we all know where you were going to go I can only hope that you don't rip your wings to follow him….

Most of all I hope, pray, and wish for is that you don't die  
I want a second chance!  
A chance to make things up to you  
I'm selfish I know  
Can you blame me?  
Would you hate me??...  
Are you going to haunt me for all my mistakes….

'But I guess you could have deduced that  
Although you can be quite dense sometimes  
Naruto I know you to well  
You probably haven't read this far yet  
You're running  
Away from the truth  
Away from your fear  
That in the end we are all meant to be alone  
My death is my death  
Singular  
Me alone…'

* * *

_Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now_

Sakura POV

I guess I had more chakra then I give myself credit for  
Or that Tsunade-shishou's teachings are more incredible that I give credit to  
But now all I can do it curse it  
For automatically healing me…making me live  
Why does fate have to be so cruel?  
Why?  
Maybe it's to cause a little more pain in my life  
But that would be a little paradoxical  
For the pain is receding with my death  
But maybe there is more…

I can hear  
Echoes  
My name  
From the living…  
My friends  
Mentors  
Teachers  
The people I looked up to  
Teammates  
Brothers  
Sisters  
My equals

Begging me to stay for a little longer  
But I guess I'm not alone like I thought  
I didn't severe all the bonds from everyone  
It's a bit heart warming  
I'm not alone, sorry for telling you the wrong thing Naruto  
In my time of need  
MY death  
The people I need most are here with ME  
We might be wishing for polar opposites but they are here with me  
Thank you…

'But then again Naruto  
I suppose I'm not going to die completely alone  
For the one who has my heart  
Sasuke, if he is alive,  
We will be together  
He has my heart  
And when I die  
It will still be with him  
So I guess I will be with the one I love the most  
When I die…  
How ironic'

* * *

_At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies_

Sasuke POV

I need to be here  
Here  
Where is here  
It's in the middle of nowhere  
But nowhere is now here  
Here is where time stands still  
Nowhere is where something in me stops  
Her heart  
She is there  
She is here  
Alone  
Why?  
Blood is everywhere  
Why?  
She is so close  
And yet  
Not

I can't help but think this a dream  
No  
A nightmare

Destiny is to cruel  
Take all that I love  
Damn you  
My family  
Forcing me to decide between revenge and my friends making me lose them  
My home  
And now my love…

My heart  
Her heart  
They are one  
No one can live without one  
I had hers  
She had mine  
She has always had it

I walk to her  
She is cold  
My strength vanishes as I see her like this  
I use the remaining bit to hold her and cry  
For the first time since the massacre  
I cry her name  
And I cry…

'I suppose my life is that of a tragedy  
Fate would have it no other way'

* * *

_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see_

Sakura POV

I feel something warm  
Holding me  
Falling and running down my cheek  
I hear someone call my name  
I'm so tired  
Oh so tired  
The end is near  
But  
I know I must open my eyes  
If for just one more time  
The light is coming  
Please just wait  
Give me one thing  
Let me have one wish  
Please let it be him  
And give me time to make sure it is…

Sasu….ke?

My eyes open  
Now I know fate is cruel

'but Naruto  
Know that I…'

* * *

_You are  
Never coming home_

Sasuke POV

Music to my ears  
I think  
She's alive  
For now  
Destiny is a bitch

Sakura don't leave me  
Please  
Heal yourself  
For me…

How pathetic I'm not reduced to a crumbling mess of feelings and emotions  
My impenetrable wall of ice has been demolished and melted  
Because of her  
My angel  
My salvation from the everything  
The one that kept me from falling to complete darkness  
My Sakura

'Am at peace  
And I understand the meaning'

* * *

_Never coming home_

Naruto POV

Why is it that everything I do it in vain?  
And he  
Yes HE takes all the glory?  
But right now I could careless  
He deserves to be the one with her  
I know he wasn't the one to injure her  
I can see his tears  
I can feel his sadness permeating in the air  
He can't see me  
But I don't want him to  
They deserve to be alone  
Since they have each others hearts and when one stops the other will too  
See Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme the idiot of team 7 does have a brain…

But what will happen next?  
I know that she won't come with me  
But will he?

No not until he has finished his goal in life  
His first goal  
His second is dying, to revive his clan  
His chance at happiness  
So close yet so far…

'Of many things like the word  
That use to best describe me  
That still best describes me…'

* * *

_  
Could I? should I?_

Sakura POV

I hear him telling me to heal myself  
I see him  
Crying  
Uchihas don't cry  
But he does  
I know now

But all I can do is smile  
I'm so happy he is here  
He doesn't give me my heart back  
But I don't want it  
For I have a replacement  
Something even better  
His heart

I know now that he gave it to me long ago  
I just didn't know it then

With this knowledge could I do that jutsu that Tsunade-shishou taught me?  
Do I have enough chakra? Should I if I do?  
Do I want another chance at life?  
Would he be there to?  
But I guess I don't have to worry about those questions  
The light is too close  
The wounds are too deep  
My chakra to low  
He is too late

'Weak  
Its human nature  
Its everything  
Its what makes you alive  
Life is fragile  
Hearts and love are both fragile  
Weaknesses just exemplify this  
It proves that we are human  
And that to Sasuke…'

* * *

_And all the things that you never ever told me_  
_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

Sasuke POV

She smiles at me  
That smile  
The smile that I will never forget  
The smile that is so full of meaning  
The smile that I hate  
Or will come to hate  
Yet I can't hate her  
The smile is still beautiful  
This smile is slightly different  
It has more meaning and it's real  
And it's for me  
Alone

But don't leave me!  
I don't want to be alone anymore  
Please come with me  
I will do anything for you  
I'll make each day enjoyable  
Just please don't leave me alone Sakura  
I…I …I love you with all my heart  
The heart that you have…

'I was his weakness  
That is why he called me weak  
Because I was…that was meant to be motivation  
So I would get stronger  
And he wouldn't have to worry about me as much  
And that his weakness wouldn't be so pathetically weak  
Oh the irony of this is astounds me  
Weak….that word…  
Why couldn't he just say I love you so become stronger for me so…'

* * *

_Never coming home_

Sakura POV

Sasuke I'm sorry I can't  
The light is so close  
ButI got my many of my wishes granted  
"…"  
I got to see you for one last time  
You told me you love me  
I know that now  
I wish I could stay but I can't  
I'm so sorry Sasuke  
Forgive me  
I love you  
With all my heart

That you have  
Always and forever…

I feel a tear escape  
I guess that my icy barrier is now melting too  
And I can feel something warm pressing against my lips  
The last thing I feel before the light engulfs me

'I wouldn't have to worry about you dying on me'

* * *

_Never coming home_

Shikamaru POV

It really does suck being a genius  
You see things others don't  
I can see and understand everything

Sakura why can't you see how you connect to so many?

Hinata would do anything for you  
So that her love, Naruto, would be happy to know that you're happy

Tsunade would give up gambling AND drinking  
For you to be back in the village

Kakashi would probably give up Icha Icha paradise  
So that you can be happy and smile like you use to  
And be that happy naïve girl you were when we were 12

Lee would give up being a ninja  
Just to ensure your happiness even if it is with that traitor

Ino would give up the world  
For you to just call her Ino-pig again so that she know that you acknowledge her as a friend still

Naruto would do anything for you  
Even give up is goal to be Hokage

I'm sure Sasuke would also give up something for you too

And for me

You helped me  
Although I doubt you know it  
You gave me that chance to find my true love  
Ino

Sakura for youI would give up anything but my life and Ino (if I did either Ino would castrate me)  
So that you can come back to the village and be happy again

But once again being a genius sucks  
I know from the message you sent to Naruto and Tsunade that you won't becoming back  
I know that you were looking for a mission that would one day take your life  
I know that you were depressed  
But I didn't know the extent  
Who could you hid behind that smile?  
I don't deserve my IQ of over 200 if I couldn't foresee this

But still I will go after Naruto  
And YOU  
To find YOU and hope that YOU will live  
And go back to the way YOU were before….

'I could be looking too deeply into these things  
And maybe my brain is deceiving me  
I was one of the smartest in our class  
But not smart enough…'

* * *

_  
_

_Could I? Should I?_

Lee POV

Sakura-san I knew from the beginning that you loved Sasuke-san  
But I hoped that hard work would overcome genius  
I guess I was mistaken in many ways  
Hearts don't follow the same rules of logic and reason  
And sometimes genius is overrated yet still can be considered better  
But I wish I could have helped you Sakura-san  
No I should have helped you  
Please be alive still Sakura-san after all the lotus blossoms twice  
But the question is…does that apply to a broken cherry blossom?

'To understand before that he loved me  
But now I understand  
And I'm at the end  
Rock bottom  
I know he probably wanted me to move on  
Since we all knew from the beginning  
His battle with Itachi would be the end of everything…'

* * *

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_  
_For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me_

Sasuke POV

Sakura…  
Her last breathes and thoughts  
They were all for me  
My happiness  
My forgiveness  
My everything  
I should be the one to tell her  
That I was wishing all this time for the same things but for her too  
Her last words  
Destiny must be laughing down at us

I love you Sasuke-kun  
Thank you

Sakura can you see all these scars  
You gave me back something that I never wanted to see  
My heart  
Before I gave it back to you  
It had so many scars  
All from you  
And him  
I promise you  
Once my vendetta is complete I will meet you  
Just wait for me  
That's what I want  
I don't care for this world anymore  
I have no reason to live save one

The Uchiha clan must be avenged then they will stop whispering to me  
Chasing me  
Haunting me  
With wishes  
With regrets  
With mistakes they made  
With a false hope that everything will be better  
Most of all trying to get me to join them

Sakura please don't whisper to me  
Don't haunt me with your smile  
Just wait for me  
That's all I can ask for  
All I can ask from you  
My love  
Please…

'Maybe that's why he left  
He knew it would be the end  
Leave before becoming to attached  
Possibly leaving behind  
Childhood friends  
A wife  
Children'

* * *

_  
If I fall  
_

Sakura POV

I think…  
I'm dead  
I'm so warm now  
I can move  
But I don't want to leave this body yet  
Or this world but  
I can see everything  
I know everything  
I know I am dead

I guess that saying is true  
When you're dead you understand all

Ino is crying, hoping wishing for so many things for me, and her  
Hinata and TenTen are trying to comfort her hiding their own fears and worries  
Shikamaru, Lee, Neji and Kakashi are coming with a small glimmer of hope  
Tsunade-shishou is drunk trying to run away from it, the truth  
Shizune is trying to calm down a drunken Tsunade while knowing the inevitable truth  
Naruto is there hiding behind that tree, crying, a part of his heart disappearing  
Sasuke is crying, asking me to wait  
He didn't have to ask I would anyways  
Always for you Sasuke-kun till the end of time  
Even if that means I will fall in the depths of hell  
As long as if I am with you I can deal with anything

'If that's true then  
I think I would die truly happy'

* * *

_If I fall (down)_

Sasuke POV

She died  
I'm alone  
The truth hits me  
Knocking the wind out of me  
Don't worry it won't be long  
I will join you soon  
And I will leave the world with the knowledge that I won't be the only one falling  
He will go too  
Besides I have something to look foreword to  
Her  
Maybe I can steal one more kiss…

'But Naruto this is the end  
And I want to let you know'

* * *

_At the end of the world_

Naruto POV

So this is how it endsSasuke offered Sakura everything  
But it was too late  
I was too late too  
What ever happened to the promise that we would always protect Sakura no matter what?  
I guess I was the one who broke that promise first by letting Sasuke-teme almost die  
From there all went down hill  
Till now  
Now is the end  
Who knew that the end would leave you so cold?

"That I will miss you  
And I know that…'

* * *

_Or the last thing I see_

Sasuke POV

With one last look  
I leave  
The sooner I go  
The sooner I will see her

'I believe in you'

* * *

_You are  
Never coming home  
_

Shikamaru POV

As we come closer  
I can see Naruto looking torn  
Sakura is on the ground behind him

A small smile adorns her features  
This image, mainly her smile, it's haunting  
But from what I see  
She died with no regrets and happy  
That is if her smile doesn't lie  
It shouldn't it's her true smile

From what I've deduced  
Sasuke is still alive  
I sigh deeply  
Two things come to mind  
Naruto didn't stop him from leaving and

I would have thought that it would rain thunder clouds trying to drown and strike down the earth  
But it's a clear day  
Hell didn't freeze over either  
Maybe it's because she hasn't left yet  
She is probably lingering waiting for Sasuke…

'You will make a great Hokage  
And'

* * *

_Never coming home_

Kakashi POV

I suppose we are too late  
But right on time  
And I can't help but think  
She died happy and that is all I could have hoped for in this situation

I walk over to Naruto  
And remind him that he should go home because a certain Hyuuga is waiting for him  
And he should count his blessings

'make sure you make Hinata happy or else I might have to kick your ass for her when you die'

* * *

_Never coming home_

Ino POV

From the beginning I knew she wasn't going to come back alive  
But I hoped  
All I can do now is hug Shikamaru and cry  
But be grateful that he is still here with me…

'Tell Ino that I'm sorry for ignoring her all these years  
I just didn't want to bother her  
And make her worry about me…  
But I guess that I did that in the end anyways'

* * *

_Never coming home_

Lee POV

The funeral was beautiful  
She was buried under the sakura tree  
It was blossoming  
So full of youth  
Like how she was….  
Was  
Sakura I promise you that I will train harder so when I find my love I will be able to save her since I have failed you  
And for the last time I gave her the good guy pose…

'Tell Lee thank you for always trying to cheer me up'

* * *

_  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

Naruto POV

Tsunade ba-chan is droning on about Sakura  
We will never forget about her  
Our Teammate  
Dear friend  
And daughter

I know that she will forever stay in my heart  
And her scroll for me  
It will never be forgotten  
Neither will all the memories that we shared  
Or the smiles that you freely gave out when we were genin

'and Naruto  
I love you so much  
Thank you so much for everything  
-Sakura'

* * *

_Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?_

Sasuke POV

I finally defeated Itachi and the voices stopped  
They were avenged  
I can finally go  
Go to where?  
The one place for me  
One place where I need to be  
Konoha  
My once home

She is there  
And it's the place where I will be put to rest is with her  
I will make it there  
There is no doubt in my mind  
We will always rest together  
Sakura…  
I love you too  
Thank you…

* * *

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna..._

Naruto POV

We found one week after Sakura died  
Sasuke  
He was wounded badly  
But now badly enough to die from blood loss  
But we all knew what had happened  
He looked like he was sleeping next to her grave  
That's when it rained, but the sun was still out  
It had to be Sakura's tears of happiness that she is finally with Sasuke  
After all these years they are together

Be happy  
That is my wish for the both of you….  
Be happy and find peace within yourselves…  
My last wish  
That both of you made it to heaven or found happiness in the afterlife

* * *

Authors note again 

please review tell me what you think its my first fanfic! flames and harsh criticism is welcome


End file.
